


All I Wanna See You in is Just Skin

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Sunset Strip [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripper Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gives Jared a private pole dance with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanna See You in is Just Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



All I Wanna See You in is Just Skin  


Jared was grateful that he’d already told his mother that he’d be spending the night at Chad’s. It was better than the truth. That he was sitting in a coffee shop, with a stripper, and not wanting the night to end, desperate for one more smile, a fleeting touch, anything.

“How old are you?” Jensen asked, his booted feet sliding easily between the spaces Jared created for him, as he sat in the booth opposite, his legs splayed. 

“Eighteen,” Jared replied, slinking lower in his seat, both expecting, and dreading the question. Not wanting Jensen to think him too young, or inexperienced, or worse, offer to drive him home. 

Jensen nodded, apparently satisfied. “So, do you have to be home by midnight or something?” He asked, his tone serious rather than teasing. 

Jared shook his head as the waitress began wiping down the nearby tables, a sure sign that they were getting ready to close up. He checked his watch to discover it was almost one o’clock and swallowed. Despite his assurances to Jensen, he had promised Chad that he wouldn’t be too late, as it was he’d have to catch a cab, and it was at least a half hour to drive to Chad’s. Then he had to get Chad to let him in without waking his parents and oh, god; he'd been so nervous about actually meeting Jensen, seeing him again to think this through.

“Wanna spend the night?” Jensen asked. 

Jared snapped his attention back to Jensen, and bit his lip. Did he want to spend the night? He wanted to rush to say yes, but this wasn’t a sleep over at a friend’s, this was the real thing. He wanted to spend more time with Jensen, wanted to get to know him, to touch and taste, and explore at his leisure, but was he ready to go the distance? 

“We don’t have to,” Jensen said, almost as if he’d read Jared’s mind, and was ready to reassure.

Jared swallowed, looked at Jensen as Jensen stared back, waiting, face devoid of expectation and right then Jared wanted to, and not just spend the night. He wanted whatever Jensen was able, willing to give, something that must have been evident on Jared’s face, because Jensen smiled, a slow, steady slant to his mouth that reached the laughter lines about his eyes. He reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a set of keys. 

“My car’s not far,” Jensen said, unfolding several dollar bills and tossing them down onto the table. 

Jared nodded, and followed Jensen’s lead as he stepped out of the booth and made his way over to the door. 

“You’re sure?” Jensen asked, a pause in his step as he reached out, fingers curled around the handle of the door. 

“Yes,” Jared said, without hesitation, and noticed the way Jensen leaned back, just a fraction, felt the closeness, the heat burn through his shirt, straight through to his skin.

…

Jensen’s apartment was a short twenty-minute drive from the club, and though quiet, Jensen kept glancing across at Jared, occasionally reaching out to squeeze Jared’s knee, reassuring, almost as if he was expecting Jared to change his mind. 

Jared smiled, nervous but determined, once he even covered Jensen’s hand with his own, quick, tentative, and was rewarded when Jensen’s smiled widened. 

“Want some music?” Jensen asked as soon as they entered his apartment, walking over to power on the entertainment system without waiting for an answer, the sensual sound of Rihanna’s ‘Skin’ drifting through the speakers, as Jensen flicked a switch and a low light filled the room.

The first thing Jared noticed was how neat and tidy everything was, the cushions positioned straight on the sofa, DVDs and books stacked neatly on individual shelves save for one book on the coffee table. A place for everything, and everything in its place, including the dancer’s pole in the corner of the room. It wasn’t the first time Jared had imagined Jensen dancing around a pole, but seeing the pole made the possibility crash into awareness, and he realised how much he wanted to see Jensen dance again.

“Do you take sugar?” Jensen asked, drawing Jared’s attention back to where Jensen was standing across the room from Jared, and the pole, and instantly Jared was back to the night of the lap dance. Remembering Jensen’s voice, pitched low, and sultry as he’d whispered to Jared, writhed in close. Jared could remember every word, every movement, the heat, and closeness, had relived it every night since. He dragged in a breath, heard it hitch as he nodded, not daring himself to speak even one word. He breathed out and watched Jensen smile, tongue caught between his teeth, as he nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen leaving Jared alone, to look around, and regain his composure.

Jared glanced around the room, took in the alphabetised CD collection, and what looked like a vast array of high-school lacrosse trophies; his gaze constantly wandering back to the pole as he tried to focus on something else, but couldn’t. Just thinking of Jensen dancing, semi-naked around it was enough to make him hard. He heard Jensen moving around in the kitchen, the sound of cups being set down and a percolator being switched on, Jensen humming along to the music, something Jared realised was a regular thing, and figured it wouldn’t hurt to look, just a touch.

He inched closer to the pole, reached out a hand and felt the cool of the metal beneath his fingertips, round, solid, and imagined Jensen’s hands doing the same. Holding the pole, foot hooked around the base as he rolled his hips in tight and close. Jared tried it, just once, pushed his chest toward the pole while thrusting his hips back and then forward, the way he’d seen the dancers at the club. It felt awkward, and clumsy; he was about to step away when he heard movement behind him. 

“Take off your shirt,” Jensen said. 

Jared turned his head to see Jensen standing there, bare chested, his jeans riding low on his hips. “It’ll help you feel the movement, the rhythm.”

Jared was about to refuse, embarrassed at being caught, but Jensen looked determined, and if it meant he’d get to see Jensen move, feel Jensen move… 

Jared reached under the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, letting it fall to the floor, biting his lip, his back to Jensen, but conscious of his nearness. 

“That’s it,” Jensen praised, as he took a moment to stare at Jared. His eyes raking over Jared’s broad shoulders, his back, and down the dip and curve that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. Jensen wet his lips, tongue snaking forward as he sidled up against Jared’s back; one hand atop Jared’s the other around Jared’s waist, his cock flush with Jared’s ass.

“Here like this.” Jensen rolled his hips while holding Jared, the movement causing Jared to edge back, and forward in time with Jensen. “Nice and slow,” Jensen whispered, the words breathed out against Jared’s ear, as he rolled his hips again, and pushed up tight with Jared’s ass, swallowing the groan that threatened, making his throat dry. 

“Just relax, and circle your hips,” Jensen said, his palm flat against Jared’s stomach, fingers shaking slightly, as he swayed from side to side, taking Jared with him, once, to the left, and then back to the right, and then all the way around. 

“Close your eyes, breathe, and listen to the music,” Jensen encouraged. “A little faster,” he huffed out against Jared’s ear, causing Jared to shudder, as Jensen circled his hips, once, twice, then slowed right down, leaned back and brought Jared with him until Jared was almost sitting in Jensen's lap. “Easy,” Jensen said as Jared tried to pick up Jensen’s rhythm, Jensen’s breath coming in shocked gasps when Jared thrust down against Jensen’s denim-bound and hardening cock, his hips moving in slow circles. 

“Jesus,” Jensen said, his voice deep, roughened to a harsh whisper as he rolled his hips forward, hard, and again, forcing Jared flush against the pole, following in his wake until he was pressed up tight with Jared, not a breath between chest and back.

“You feel so good,” Jensen breathed. “Moving that sweet ass just for me.”

Jared groaned, and swayed from side to side, felt Jensen follow the movement, helpless against the haze of want and the heady sound of Jensen’s voice. The hand at his waist sliding lower, Jensen’s fingers ghosting ever closer to where Jared wanted, needed them to be.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," Jensen whispered.

Jared didn’t move, didn’t say a word, simply held his breath, time ebbing so slowly that he imagined he could hear the seconds tick by, one, two, three… he took a moment to gather himself, and consider. And then he moved, ground his hips down and around in Jensen’s lap, wanting, needing. 

“Fuck yes,” Jensen hissed as he took Jared’s hands and raised them both higher on the pole, lingering a moment to smooth his hands down Jared’s arms, following the path of goose bumps that appeared, and pressed into his palm, the fine hairs on Jared’s arms standing out, as Jensen smoothed his hands over Jared’s shoulders, down his back. 

“Please,” Jared whimpered. 

“Sshhhh, baby” Jensen hushed as he eased his hands around Jared’s waist, stepped into Jared’s space, tilted his head and pressed a kiss into the heated skin of Jared’s shoulder. “I got you.” 

Jensen slid the button free on Jared’s jeans, eased down his zipper, and shoved at the material, pushing denim and cotton over the rounded curve of Jared’s ass, past his thighs, exposing more and more skin, until they landed on the floor, amid a jingle of loose change and heavy breathing. 

Jared toed off his shoes, and stepped free of the material without being asked, naked, exposed as he remained standing, hands above his head, holding onto the pole, his legs trembling slightly. 

“So fucking gorgeous,” Jensen breathed against Jared’s ear, harsh, ragged. 

Jared heard the ache in Jensen’s voice, a balm to his exposed, and sensitive skin, and relaxed a touch.

“Don’t move,” Jensen urged. 

Jared shuddered when cold air met the skin of his back, sucked in a breath when he heard clothing being removed. A drawer open and close, and then Jensen was back, stepping into Jared’s space, touching, teasing, Jensen's hand curving possessively around Jared’s hip, pressing hard into muscle, dragging Jared closer, flush with Jensen’s chest, skin on skin. 

“Gonna make it so good,” Jensen promised, and pressed a kiss into Jared’s shoulder, and another, just above his pulse point, nosing up to the tender spot behind Jared’s ear, “So good.” 

Jensen’s cock was flush with Jared’s naked ass, his breath hot against Jared’s skin, as Jared circled his hips, bringing Jensen even closer, heat, lube and pre come causing Jensen’s cock to slide easily between the shadowy cleft of Jared’s ass. 

“Just like before, remember?” Jensen mouthed his way along Jared’s back, nipped at his shoulder with his teeth, and felt Jared shudder beneath his touch, his breath hitch, then hiss past his lips as he moaned Jensen’s name. 

“Just close your eyes, breathe in, and listen to the music,” Jensen whispered, stepping forward, and circling one hand around Jared’s waist once more, the other sliding slowly up Jared’s arm to rest over Jared’s hand as he held onto the pole. 

Jared moaned once more, louder as he felt the warm, wet press of Jensen’s cock between his ass cheeks, just like before he reminded himself, only this time when he eased back against Jensen, there was no warning from Jensen, no pulling away. Instead, Jensen pressed in. His fingers tightening around Jared’s as, he pushed forward and felt muscle give, just a fraction then he eased back, forward again, ever so slow, deeper this time, each thrust bringing them closer and closer until Jensen’s hips were flush with Jared’s ass. 

Jensen held still, gave Jared time to adjust to the stretch and burn then groaned when Jared finally breathed out, circled his hips, just like before, as Jensen had shown him. 

“That’s it,” Jensen praised, and followed Jared’s movement, rotated his hips in time with Jared’s, slow, steady circles that had Jared trembling for a whole other reason.

"You've got it," Jensen groaned, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek between Jared's shoulders, breathing slow and deep in an effort to make this last.

Jared felt...he didn't know how he felt. Nothing compared to the fullness of Jensen buried deep inside him, the lick of pain with his first tentative rolls, the flash of pleasure when Jensen followed his lead. He wanted more of this, more of this intimacy, of having Jensen so much a part of him, closer than he'd ever been with anyone before. It was overwhelming, addictive, and Jared doubted he could ever slake his need. "Please, Jensen, oh god, please!" 

Jensen leaned in, felt Jared's soft whisper brush his cheek as he rested his free hand low on Jared's belly and rolled his hips gently forward as realisation dawned. “Is this your first time?” 

Jared nodded, cheeks a deep crimson red, and his breath leaving him in a rush of expelled air, unable to speak, only feel as Jensen rolled his hips again, a little harder this time.

“Christ Jared,” Jensen said, his breath catching at the back of his throat, his gaze cast downward, to where their bodies were joined, hips rolling, pushing in deep, the hand on Jared’s belly teasing lower. Ever closer, and then he was there, fingers curling around Jared’s cock, sliding up, his thumb ghosting over the head, Jared’s groan of pleasure breaking through the hush that followed, dragging an echoing groan from Jensen. 

“I’m gonna make it so good, baby,” Jensen promised, the words, the heat, the music all reaching out to wrap around Jared like a physical caress. He groaned as Jensen pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck, gripped the pole tighter when Jensen circled his hips and then pushed forward. He heard the soft beat of the music change to a slightly faster tempo, picked up its rhythm and followed Jensen’s lead, easing back as Jensen rolled his hips a second time. His fingers tangling with Jensen’s on the pole as, he leaned away from it and then rolled his hips, pushing up into the tight fit of Jensen’s other hand, just as Jensen had shown him. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Jensen groaned, louder this time; praise and pleasure echoed in the sound of his voice. “You feel so good, so tight,” he whispered. “Can’t believe no one has ever…” Jensen rolled away, almost completely, and was rewarded when Jared pushed back against his cock, forcing Jensen back in, deeper still as he circled his hips all the way around, pushed back again. 

“Fucking natural,” Jensen groaned. 

Jared lost track of the words, just listened to the pleasured lilt of Jensen’s voice, the rhythm of the music, followed Jensen and the beat, circled back, bringing Jensen closer, a gentle sway to his hips that Jensen matched, backward onto Jensen’s cock, forward into the tight grip of Jensen’s hand, again, and once more. Rhythm found and held. Until Jensen picked up the pace, eased back taking Jared with him, until Jared was once again, almost sitting in Jensen’s lap, and then rolled his hips upward, hard and fast, cock dragging over Jared’s sweet spot causing Jared to moan, loud, and incoherent, the sound spurring Jensen on, faster, harder, and again a second time. 

“Oh, god,” Jared whined, and gripped the pole tighter, knuckles white as he pulled up against it, canted his hips forward and then pushed back into Jensen’s lap, pleasure building, intensifying, ricocheting out from somewhere deep inside, as he fucked himself down onto Jensen’s cock. The music loud now, fast, keeping pace with the erratic beat of Jared’s heart as it hammered against his ribs. 

“Please!” Jared cried out, “Oh, god, please.”

“I’m right here, Jared,” Jensen soothed, knew exactly what Jared was feeling because he felt it too, a connection that worked its way bone deep. “Right... here,” Jensen said, and rolled hips, thrust upward, brushing over Jared’s sweet spot, again, once more as he fisted him hard. He held onto the pole with the one hand, tight to the fingers entangled with his, as need and want overtook rhythm and pace, instead, becoming a harsh thrust of hips and expelled air as Jensen hissed out a breath, and thrust forward. His own orgasm right there, just a whisper away, almost… building, pushing itself to the forefront of Jensen's movement. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jensen moaned, legs all but buckling at the feel of Jared clenched tight around him, holding on to Jensen’s cock as Jensen withdrew almost fully, then slammed back in, one, twice, and again. The heat of Jared’s muscles clamped tight with his cock, the sound of Jared’s voice, a heady mixture of keening innocence, and pleasure-filled want. 

“Jensen,” Jared whined.

“You gonna come for me, Jared?” Jensen urged between breaths. “Come on, I’m right with you.” He thrust up, shorter, more erratic strokes as he teased his thumb over the head of Jared’s cock, pushing against the underside of the head to circle and rub.

Jared’s head tipped back on a deep, guttural moan, eyes searching out Jensen, and caught Jensen’s indrawn breath as their gazes met, Jensen’s cheeks flushed a crimson red, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he fought to hold on, one more minute.

He closed his eyes, and fuck he was gonna come, any second.

“Look at me,” Jensen urged, mouth open, searching as he tasted the heat of Jared’s skin, his pupils blown wide with need, as he circled his hips and shunted them both forward, heard Jared cry out, as he came in hot thick spurts of thick, ropey come. 

“Oh god,” Jensen groaned, rolled his hips again, harder, more forceful, easing down, and then followed Jared, hot and hard. 

…

Jared heard the low hum of music filtering through the wall and glanced at the bedside clock. He’d slept late, longer than usual and now Jensen was already up and about. Not that Jared had planned to sneak out while Jensen was asleep, but in all his imaginings about his first time, and there’d been many, he’d never once stopped to consider the morning after. Would Jensen expect him to leave immediately without a fuss? Sure, the sex had been… amazing, but Jared had no experience by which to measure, maybe what Jared considered unforgettable was a normal Friday night for Jensen; he was a stripper after all, and Jared was sure that people were offering him their number by the dozen. 

But then Jensen was the one to offer up his number.

Jared was tempted to call Chad and ask his advice, but was sure Chad would make some crack about doing the walk of shame. Instead, he threw back the sheet and made his way across the room for his clothes, which were neatly folded over a chair; Jared noticed, and wondered when Jensen had brought them in. Was it a thoughtful act, or a hint that Jared was expected to dress and leave? 

Jared pulled on his pants, followed by his shirt, ran his hands through his hair; he sucked in a breath as he opened the bedroom door and made his way down the hallway toward the sound of the music, and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. 

Jensen had his back to the door, dressed in snug fitting jeans, and white T-shirt that clung to his shoulders and arms, busy pouring a coffee as Jared stepped inside the kitchen, and paused.

“Hey,” Jared whispered, quiet, and unsure. 

Jensen turned around, coffee in hand and leaned against the counter. “Hey,” he echoed.

“So I should probably leave,” Jared said, hooking his thumb in the direction of the door. 

“Yeah,” Jensen said, smiling around the lip of his coffee cup. “Or you could come over here and say good morning.”

“I could do that too,” Jared replied, and took a deep breath, his mouth curving up at the corners in stark relief. 

“C’mere,” Jensen said, and set his cup down against the countertop. 

Jared walked over, stepping into the space Jensen created by widening his stance and fought the groan that threatened as Jensen lifted both hands to his face and pulled him in. The kiss slow, unhurried, just a gentle meeting of mouths, Jensen’s hands finding their way into Jared’s hair, teasing in between the soft strands and curving around the back of Jared’s head as Jared swayed forward.

“Morning,” Jensen breathed as he pulled back, and grabbed for the second cup of coffee on the countertop and handing it to Jared. 

“Thanks,” Jared said, taking a long swallow, curling both hands around the cup in an effort not to reach out and pull Jensen back in, still unsure as to how he was supposed to act, if it were allowed. 

“So, what do you have planned for today?” Jensen asked.

“Hit the books, I have a finals on Monday,” Jared said, wanting to reach out and snatch back the words when he realised how boring and young they sounded, but he’d promised his mom, and there was the possibility of his own car should he pass. 

“Yeah?” Jensen said again. “I have work all weekend, but I could pick you up Monday from school, take you some place to celebrate,” Jensen offered. 

Jared paused, cup midway to his mouth, and nodded afraid his voice would betray his enthusiasm over the prospect of seeing Jensen again. 

“It’s okay to want, Jared,” Jensen said, taking the cup from Jared’s hands and placing it down next to his own. 

“I want you,” Jared breathed, the words quick, rushed before Jared lost his nerve. 

“Monday, you can show me how much,” Jensen said, voice pitched low, the words heavy with expectation. 

Jared sucked in a much needed breath, and let it out in a rush as Jensen picked up his car keys. 

“I’ll take you home,” Jensen said. 

“Until Monday.” Jared nodded, he was sure he was going to ace his exam, and then he was going to show Jensen the true meaning of want.


End file.
